Like An Older Brother
by Gia-XY
Summary: Sosokmu yang peduli. Waktu kita bertatap muka sangat singkat, tetapi kau sudah menjadi sosok yang berarti bagiku./ "Kau seperti kakak lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku."/ Genderbending. Crack pair.


**Like An Older Brother**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Sosokmu yang peduli. Waktu kita bertatap muka sangat singkat, tetapi kau sudah menjadi sosok yang berarti bagiku./ "Kau seperti kakak lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku."

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ ©Takahashi Kazuki, Hikokubu Masahiro  & Satou Masahi

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ © Kazuki Takahashi & Miyoshi Naohito

 _Last Train -Atarashii Asa-_ © Knotlamp

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AU, genderbending, mungkin OOC, beberapa istilah asing, mungkin beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sangat tidak suka kumpul keluarga. Terlalu ramai. Semua berebut berbicara, melakukan sesuatu, mendahulukan kepentingan diri, memaksa yang lain melakukan sesuatu, berkata maaf saat mereka akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Ah, tidak, sebenarnya itu hanya dari sudut pandangku. Tidak semua orang begitu. Hanya saja, sebagian besar keluargaku seperti itu. Kepalaku rasanya sampai mau pecah ….

"Hei, ayo, Yuusei, menyanyilah."

Salah satu saudara jauhku menyodorkan mikrofon ke arahku. Dengan halus, kutolak tawarannya sambil menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Hei, ayolah! Sekali saja! Masa kau tidak menyanyi?"

Ingin rasanya aku berdecih. Sayang, ayahku mengajarkan untuk berlaku sopan pada orang lain. Masalahnya, kalau aku menyanyi, aku tahu, akan ada yang menertawakan suaraku di belakang.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau bernyanyi bersama—"

"Tidak, Yuugo, aku tidak ingin bernyanyi walau ditemani sekalipun. Terima kasih," potongku, mulai tak sabar. Tentu aku berusaha menutupi kalau aku benar-benar ingin berkata tajam saat itu juga.

"Yuu, aku belum pernah dengar suaramu. Aku benar-benar penasaran."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan sepupu jauhku itu, Yuugo.

Ya, Yuugo, ia adalah sepupu tak sedarahku yang belum pernah kutemui sebelum ini. Perayaan kali ini adalah untuk merayakan kelulusan Yuugo dari Sekolah Menengah Atas yang ada di luar negeri.

"Kau akan menyesal membuatku menyanyi."

Aku berdiri, kemudian meraih mikrofon yang dipegang Yuugo. Ia pun bersorak kegirangan dan buru-buru beranjak menyetel lagu untukku.

Aku menghela napas pasrah. Menyanyi, ya? Aku benar-benar tak pernah berminat bernyanyi di depan keluarga besarku, karena itu aku selalu bernyanyi dengan nada datar. Lagipula, suara asliku juga mungkin tak jauh dari datar. Karena itu, tak ada yang heran. Malah, biasanya mereka tertawa. Sebenarnya, ini alasan utama aku tidak suka kumpul keluarga. Mereka selalu mengadakan acara ini di restoran karaoke keluarga ….

Bukan mauku juga menyanyi di depan mereka. Tetapi, salah satu dari mereka pasti selalu memaksaku bernyanyi. Biasanya, aku menolak. Tetapi, karena kali ini Yuugo yang meminta, kuturuti. Tidak baik bersikeras di depan orang yang baru kautemui.

Kulirik Yuugo sekilas sebelum bernyanyi. Dari kumpulan keluarga besarku yang menungguku bernyanyi, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku dan menggerakkan mulutnya. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, mungkin ia ingin berkata, "Selamat berjuang."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Mungkin, kali ini saja, aku boleh mencoba bernyanyi dengan serius, untuk Yuugo. Tidak lucu kalau aku mengecewakan sepupu yang baru kukenal, padahal aku tahu ia hanya bermaksud baik.

Mendengar melodi yang mulai keluar dari speaker, aku mengernyit heran. Last Train …. Yng menyetel lagunya … Yuugo, 'kan …? Bagaimana Yuugo tahu aku suka lagu ini?

Aku melirik lagi ke arah Yuugo. Kali ini, kudapati Yuugo tersenyum lebar ke arahku dan mengacungkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, membentuk huruf V.

Aku kembali mengalihkan tatapanku ke layar, menyembunyikan wajahku yang memanas dari Yuugo. Apa-apaan ini …? Kenapa mendasak jantungku berdetak kencang?

Mendengar intro lagu sudah akan selesai, aku mulai membuka mulutku, bersiap untuk bernyanyi.

" _Tooku kanata wo miwatashite_ …."

 **~XxX~**

Kuhabiskan isi gelas air mineralku yang keenam. Sungguh, menyanyi benar-benar membuat tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Hoi! Hoi! Yuu! Itu sudah gelas keberapa?! Kesepuluh?!"

Aku hanya terdiam sambil terus meminum airku. Yuugo benar-benar berlebihan …. Ia berteriak seakan aku sedang meminum alkohol.

"Ini baru gelas keenam, dan aku ingin tambah lagi."

Yuugo menghela napas pasrah. Ia kemudian kembali menuangkan air mineral dari _pitcher_ kaca ke dalam gelasku. Tadinya, keluargaku ingin memberiku _wine_. Tentu aku sejak awal memang sudah ingin menolak. Ayah selalu mewanti-wantu agar aku sebisa mungkin tidak meminum alcohol sebelum memasuki usia dewasa. Tetapi, sebelum aku menolak, Yuugo sudah lebih dulu melarang mereka untuk memberi alkohol untukku. Katanya, anak SMP 3 masih belum boleh meminum minuman seperti itu. Ia benar-benar seperti orang tua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yuu, suaramu benar-benar bagus! Kaulihat wajah yang lainya tadi? Mereka kaget! Mereka tercengang! Ternyata rencanaku membuatmu bernyanyi serius dengan memasang lagu kesukaanmu berhasil!" Seru Yuugo riang.

Aku mengernyit heran. Apa? Rencana? Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini?

"Yuugo, apa maksudmu dengan rencana? Lalu, darimana kautahu lagu kesukaanku?" tanyaku bingung. Kemudian, Yuugo menyeringai lebar.

"Kaukira aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka kumpul keluarga? Oh, aku tahu, sangat. Mungkin kaulupa, tetapi dulu kau pernah bertemu denganku saat kau masih berumur 9 tahun. Saat itu, mereka mengadakan kumpul keluarga untuk melepas kepergianku ke Amerika. Dari wajahmu dan caramu bernyanyi, aku bisa menebaknya. Kau benci keramaian, terutama acara dengan keluarga. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana orang-orang dewasa itu menertawakanmu saat kau bernyanyi. Ih! Wajah mereka saat itu menyebalkan sekali. Aku tak paham bagaimana caranya kaubisa diam saat tahu mereka menghinamu!"

Yuugo berdecih kesal, seakan saat itu ia yang ditertawakan. Sementara itu, aku menatapnya tak percaya. Aku? Pernah bertemu dengannya? Benarkah? Ah, tetapi, mendengarnya menyebut umurku saat kejadian yang ia ceritakan, aku tak heran. Di masa-masa itu, aku memang tidak suka memperhatikan apa yang ada di sekitarku. Boleh dibilang, saat itu masa-masa di mana aku sangat teramat cuek, lebih dari saat ini. Padahal, saat ini saja semua teman-teman seangkatanku sudah berkata kalau aku itu orang yang sangat pendiam, cuek, dan ketuk.

"Jangan kira kalau aku tak tahu kau sengaja bernyanyi tak serius. Dari nada malasmu, aku tahu segalanya," ucapnya dengan senyuman sombong.

Aku mengernyit. Memang nadaku terdengar semalas itu? Aku sendiri bahkan tak memperhatikan bagaimana caraku bernyanyi.

"Makanya, aku sengaja membuatmu bernyanyi serius kali ini. Maaf aku berbohong kalau aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelum ini. Soal lagu kesukaanmu …, er …, maaf lagi …. Aku membuka-buka telepon genggammu tadi."

Yuugo menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menunduk saat meminta maaf padaku. Aku tetap memasang wajah datarku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu heran kali ini. Aku sempat merasa aneh tadi karena tampilan di layar telepon genggamku yang kutinggal di ruangan sempat berubah tadi begitu kembali dari toilet. Tetapi, karena kupikir memoriku yang bermasalah, kubiarkan saja.

Mungkin Yuugo panik karena aku mendadak kembali dari toilet tadi. Toilet penuh, karena itu aku tak jadi masuk ke sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong …, Jack itu pacarmu …?" tanya Yuugo penasaran. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, seakan tak ingin menatapku.

Kenapa Yuugo tahu soal—oh, benar juga. Sebelum aku ke toilet, aku sepertinya belum sempat menutup _e-mail_ yang dikirim Jack padaku.

"Jack …? Pacar …? Kurasa bukan …," jawabku ragu. Yuugo terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh ke arahku dan mengernyit heran.

"'Kurasa'?" Aku mengangguk. Apa ada yang aneh dengan ucapanku?

"Maksudmu, status kalian tak jelas?" Aku mengangguk. Memang itu maksudku sejak tadi. Tepatnya, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang disebut pacar.

"Semua orang bilang Jack pacarku, tetapi aku tak paham apa maksudnya," jawabku sekenannya. Entah kenapa, Yuugo langsung menepuk dahinya mendengar ucapanku.

"Yuusei! Kau benar-benar sudah 15 tahun, 'kan?!"

Yuugo memegang kedua sisi bahuku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatapku tak percaya. Sementara itu, aku hanya mengangguk saja. Kenapa ia meragukan umurku?

"Kau benar-benar …. Ah, sudahlah …. Kuberitahu, ya. Mulai sekarang, kalau orang-orang berkata Jack adalah pacarmu, sangkal! Bilang kau dan lelaki bernama Jack ini hanya teman!" Seru Yuugo dengan wajah tak sabaran.

Kenapa ia tampak sangat kesal? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pernyataan kalau Jack adalah pacarku? Bukannya pacar dan sahabat itu sama saja?

"Yuugo, tetapi Jack itu sahabatku," kataku jujur.

"Aaaah! Ya, ampun! Yuusei! Mau sahabat, mau teman, pokoknya sangkal kalau orang bilang kalian pacaran!" Seru Yuugo lagi setelah melepas kedua tangannya dari kedua sisi bahuku dan mengacak-acak rambutnya stres.

Aku semakin bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan pernyataan bahwa aku dan Jack pacaran? Atau mungkin pacar dan sahabat itu berbeda?

"Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kau kesal begitu?" tanyaku sembari memiringkan kepalaku heran. Yuugo menghela napas lelah.

"Yuu, pacaran itu bukan hubungan yang bisa sembarangan kaulakukan. Detilnya, akan kuberitahu kapan-kapan. Susah menyusun kata-katanya," jelas Yuugo.

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Yuugo. Apa pacaran serumit itu? Ah, tunggu, kenapa kami jadi membahas ini, ya?

"Yuugo, terima kasih." Yuugo menaikkan alisnya heran mendengar ucapam terima kasihku.

"Kenapa mendadak kau …."

"Baru dua kali kita bertemu, kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti bagiku. Kau seperti kakak lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku," kataku tulus. Yuugo tersenyum kecil mendengar alasanku.

"Kakak lelaki, ya …?" Yuugo berbisik singkat-kalau aku tidak salah dengar, itu yang ia bisikkan. Sepertinya ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu, Yuugo mengeluarkan telepon genggam lipatnya dan mengutak-atiknya sesaat. Tak lama kemudian, ia meletakkan telepon genggamnya kepadaku dengan keadaan terbuka.

Betapa terkejutnya diriku begitu aku mendapati gambar sosokku yang berumur 9 tahun terpampang di layar telepon genggam Yuugo.

"Itu kuambil saat kumpul keluarga dulu. Asal kautahu, aku menatapnya setiap hari di Amerika, dengan motivasi agar aku cepat lulus dengan nilai bagus dan dapat menemui lagi. Jadi …," Yuugo tercengir lebar saat aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "kau tidak keberatan, 'kan, kalau aku berharap aku menjadi lebih dari sosok seorang kakak lelaki di matamu?"

 **.**

 _Karena aku tahu. Bagi Yuusei, sosok bernama Yuugo tak pernah ada. Ia tak permah mengingatku. Lucu, padahal aku selalu memandangi sosoknya setiap hari. Ya, setiap hari, melalui layar kecil bercahaya ini. Ah, Yuusei, Yuusei kecilku. Apa mungkin ia saat ini sudah ada di pelukan orang lain?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Ampuni diriku …. Aku tidak bermaksud …. Akh, apa-apaan ini …? Kenapa pairing-nya ….

Fanfiksi ini dibuat beberapa bulan lalu saat keluarga saya mengadakan kumpul keluarga. Intinya, saya sedang jengkel saat itu, kemudian malah melampiaskan semuanya dengan mengetik fanfiksi ini. Anda benar-benar ada saudara yang rela menemani saya yang kesepian saat itu, seperti Yuugo—tapi kalau beneran, jangan sampe itu Yuugo, deh.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam fanfiksi di atas. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai tuntas.


End file.
